1. Field of the Invention
The subject matter of the present invention is the use of certain ethylenically unsaturated isocyanates as agents for covalently bonding impurities in curable compositions having active hydrogen atoms on the basis of ethylenically unsaturated monomers, oligomers and polymers as resin components and organic peroxides as curing agents.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Curable compositions on the basis of ethylenically unsaturated monomers, oligomers and polymers, especially vinyl esters and (meth)acrylate esters are used to a large extent in the building sector as dowel compositions and fastening mortars, for example, for anchor rods and the like. The resin component and the curing agent component are in separate containers and, after the constituents are mixed, react with one another with curing of the curable composition. The resin component as well as the curing agent component frequently contain compounds having active hydrogen atoms, such as water in the form of moisture, or also desensitizing agents for the organic peroxide, such as phthalates, glycerol or similar monohydric or multihydric alcohols. These compounds, having active hydrogen atoms, are disadvantageous, insofar as they function as plasticizers in the cured network and consequently may affect the strength properties of the latter.
The object of the present invention is to prevent the harmful effect of such compounds, which contain active hydrogen atoms and are unavoidable in the curable compositions of the type under consideration, on the physical strength properties of the cured resin composition.